His little Flightless Bird
by thebattleangel
Summary: Ruka is the top female ninja in the ANBU. She is relentless, fierce and thorough with all her missions, but the organisation seems to see her as a threat due to a secret not even she herself us aware of. In a near death situation she is saved but what will the outcome be?


**The character Kakashi Hatake belongs to MASASHI KISHIMOTO the creator of Naruto. I'm am in no way affliated with the writers and creators of Naruto/ Naruto shippuden. Ruka is my own O/C. **

She groaned clutching her head in agony as the pain shot through her body. Her retina's felt scorched everytime she opened her eyes which only added to the pain she was already it. She felt horrible. She was disorientated. Her head felt hollow. And her body felt heavier than usual as she tried to stand up. She looked over next to her finding her mask. "Damn that bastard cracked it." She growled clutching at her head again. Gritting her teeth she forced herself on to her feet, regretting it the instant she had as she felt the blood drain from her face. Her hand instantly clutched her side as the pain that radiated through her made her feel sick and light headed. Stubbornly taking a step forward she stumbled crashing down on the wooden floor with a loud thud.

At that specific moment the words going through her mind where those special words ladies should not use. To hell with that though she grunted as she forced herself to leopard crawl to the door. Hearing footsteps come towards the door she cursed under her breath and looked straight ahead of her when two sets of toes came into sight. "Well now. You are a tough one to keep down. They weren't lying when they said you'd be a handful. Your in bad shape and your still not giving up." Came the friendly, overly smooth voice.

She struggled to look up trying to force her face to pull into a glare but the tall man just smiled beneath his mask at the small girl. "Come now kid. Give it up already. Your in bad shape and you need to rest." She felt hands take her and lift her up like she was a mere rag doll. Gently she was placed back where she started, the man noticing her wound had ripped open again started to undress it. She couldn't help but blush out of pure anger at the feeling of the mans hands skilfully tending to the wound.

"I'm not a kid." She managed to mumble although it was barely audible, the man looked up at her in surprise. She looked at him agitated. "What!? Stop looking at me like that." She growled. Crossing her arms over her chest she sighed in deep frustration watching as the silver haired man dressed her wound again.

"Now do not move under any circumstances or you gonna bleed yourself out kid." He said ruffing up her dusty pink hair. She growled at him. "Now, now. No need to get all angry, you'll be as good as new soon." He taunted smiling with his eye at the small girl. He couldn't help it. She was too small in stature to be past the age of eighteen and that alone was been kind due to the size of her chest area.

"Good. I can't wait and for the last time. I. Am. Not. A. Kid. Unless your some kind of sick, perverted old grandpa that uses a transformation jutsu to make yourself look young when you look after complete strangers." Two piercing blue eyes rested on him. Almost challenging him as he looked at her in surprise. "Who are you anyway?" It came out sounding like a low growl as she looked at the man skeptically. He was too close for comfort.

"I am Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake. I found you in the forest out cold, you could have been mistaken for been dead that is how shallow your breathing was. I was on my way to fetch an ANBU black ops member when I found you. I didn't realise till I had you here though that you where the member I was to retrieve." His eye lazily rested on her.

She stared at him. She didn't know they were going to have someone take her away. "Did the file state why I had to be removed?" He looked at her. The way she put the emphasis on that one word as she spoke. He sensed she was bitter about it. "Don't just look at me! Answer me damnit." She snapped. Kakashi couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she got angry and the way she was.

"Yes it did. But that information is confidential. What I can tell you is that I was sent to observe you so I could learn all there was to know about you as they said you were extremely dangerous." He smirked when he saw her facial expression suddenly change from angered and frustrated to shocked and embarrassed as a pink tint crossed her pale cheeks.

"You had to professionally stalk me!" She yelled out of no where yanking her knee's up to her chest, only to regret it a few seconds later when again she cringed in pain holding her side. "You had to watch me! Just how much did you see!?" She demanded out of breath from the pain, feeling the sweat bead up on her forehead.

The man chuckled grabbing her ankles through the blanket and pulling her legs out straight. Placing a hand on her shoulder he pushed her back. "Now stay put, I told you NO moving. Now look what has happened." He sighed starting to see to her wound all over again. "I saw enough to keep me amused for a while." He said as he continued with her wound. She flinched when he poured some alcohol on to clean it and cursed in a hissing sound. "That was mean Ruka-chan." He stated and he carried placing guaze pads over the wound. "I noticed one thing that really stood out about you." He went silent felling her tense up drastically.

She glared at him in horror, unable to believe her ears. "Firstly you know my name. That alone is freaky." She looked panicked. 'Oh no. What if he saw me reading that Jiraiya guys books. It would make me look like such a pervert. But wait. Is that a orange cover I see.' She thought to herself as she noticed icha icha paradise on the small table by the door.

"I know more about you than you seem to think Ruka-chan. And they wanted to remove you in a bad way. So I stepped in. I wouldn't see a legendary female ANBU black ops member be "removed" in the way they had intended just because they were threatened by you. Lady Hokage just wouldn't have it.". He again finished dressing her wound and looked at her.

"So you're telling me. You had to watch me to see how you could save me, when I was at a disadvantage. That's smooth. Very smooth." She said dryly a look of disapproval plastered across her strangley gentle features, which she tried to force to be stern. "And if you watched me properly you wouldn't be calling me a Kid." She added sarcastically. Watching as Kakashi's facial expression changed.

As he sat there a hint of a blush crossed his cheeks as he remembered the day she had received off time after completing a dangerous mission. Her long hair was down. And she wore the smallest of bikini's as she decided to swim. The view when she got out of the pool was irrisistable. That alone made him unsure of how old she really was. She looked like a young girl with the body of a goddess. Suddenly Kakashi felt something hard hitting his head which dragged him back to reality.

"Hey Baka. Why are you zoning off staring at me?" She growled. He looked down and then stood up to leave her so she could rest. Walking to the door he turned to look at her. She sat still with her arms crossed over her chest looking away from him. One strange thing about her was she didn't say much and when she did it was always rude or insulting. He then knew why they wanted her gone. She was far to valuable and if she fell into the wrong hands she could be used as a weapon.

"Don't move and make sure you get your rest and Ruka-chan." She glared over at him. "What." She hissed. "If you want to read my book. I'll leave it here by you." She felt her cheeks flare up instantly. 'Oh my god! He did see me reading icha icha paradise!' She screamed in her mind. Her face betraying her thoughts as well as he walked away and closed the door before she could answer him.

Kakashi lent with his back against the door sighing. He didn't realise she was going to be such a troublesome woman. He handled three students before. That he thought where the terrible. But Ruka just took that title with in the first few minutes of him meeting her. She was stubborn, hard headed and tempremental. But there was something much deeper about her. Her bright blue eyes hid it so well, but she didn't fool him. He wanted to know.

Ruka flopped down on her back restlessly staring at the cieling of the room. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't even find a comfortable enough position to sleep in because everything just hurt plain and simple. Looking out the window she groaned in annoyance. "I can't believe they'd want to kill me. I'm not that powerful." She sighed. She was never aware of what lay deep down inside of her it was a secret even to her. All she ever heard was a kind voice which called to her. Yet again ever so stubbornly she tried to get up. This time however she was careful not to reopen the wound on her she walked half stumbling towards the door flinging it open.

Kakashi felt the door vanish from behind him but he didn't have time to regain his balance. Instead he fell over, his landing been cusioned by Ruka. A thud, a crack and a groan filled the silent evening. Kakashi jumped up sweeping Ruka up in his arms and deciding she needed a medical nin to see to her because she was now the proud owner of broken ribs, curtesy of himself. He felt bad for the girl. The whisper he heard through the door was so fragile he couldn't believe it belonged to her. She sounded as emotionally broken as she was physically.

She held onto the tall ninja as he carried her cringing in pain now and again. She stared up at him her thoughts immediately going to how handsome he looked. She quickly mentally slapped herself and pushed the thoughts aside. A medic nin saw to her immediately while Kakashi saw to the other details. At least now she'd be able to move around freely as she pleased. Falling asleep she didn't feel herself been carried away again.

She woke up blinded by the light in her room as the warm morning sun filled her room. Slowly she stood up and walked to another door opening it to a garden. She smiled and sat down slowly after wrapping a blue, bright green and indigo kimono on, settling to do something she loved. Painting her nails.

Kakashi knocked and entered her room when she gave no answer standing shocked to find her in the garden under his cherry tree. "Its good to see your up and mobile kid." He said as he crouched down next to her.

"I'm. NOT. A. Kid!" She yelled at the man as she snapped. It creeped her out knowing that he knew everything about her but she didn't know a thing about the masked man before her.

He chuckled. She really looked so adorable when she got all worked up. He looked down at her as she sat glaring up at him. "So what do you have to do to me since you like practically rescued me." She sneered at him out of anger. He shook his head and sighed. "I just saved you. I'm giving you a place to stay. In return you need to calm down with that temper of yours and show the other heads of ANBU black ops that you are stable. Lady Hokage will make sure you go on missions as her own personal member. That way you won't be bored. We all got your back. Don't worry just recover now. Its all I'm asking from you Ruka-chan."

She sighed defeated watching as the man paged through his pervy book. She rolled her eyes and groaned getting up to try and find food before her stomach ate itself.


End file.
